


i know the sound -

by alvaughn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, college brat tyler & whipped josh, implied bottom!josh top!tyler, not very good smut but. smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and we left things to protect my mental health,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>but you call me when you're bored and playing with yourself</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know the sound -

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this au is. Josh is in a different band & tylers still in college & he's a cocky bitch I guess. who cares.

they're not _together_. at least, not explicitly -- josh is in a shitty band who travels all around the state trying to support themselves, and tyler's a college boy who's living off of his parents money and josh's love for him. he's a sneaky little shit -- he's wormed his way into josh's heart, but he's not the kind of kid who reciprocates; he loves wrapping people around his finger and ditching them. josh is just lucky that he hasn't been left behind yet. 

it's a little past midnight when his phone buzzes beside him on the floor of the van. he rubs at his eyes, blinking sleep away for a few moments before he blindly reaches out towards the floor. he finds his phone eventually, not bothering to look at the caller i.d. before he picks up, choking out a "hello?" as he maneuvers himself onto his back. 

"josh," tyler's not one for hellos, either, "oh, am i _glad_ you picked up." there's something suspicious in tyler's tone that josh can't quite put his finger on, but it doesn't really matter all that much. there's always something going on when it comes to tyler. 

"what's up, ty? it's like -- late." 

tyler snorts, "good observation, sherlock," his voice breaks off into a moan at the last word and -- _oh_. that's why he called. josh should've known better; tyler isn't one to call unless he has a reason to. he likes to keep their interactions to a minimum at all times unless he needs something. "i miss you." 

"you miss my mouth," josh says, voice lacking emotion. "you don't miss me." 

tyler gasps, and josh can imagine exactly what he's doing -- hand wrapped around his cock, tip red and leaking. josh knows that he's using the least amount of lube he can, tyler likes it to hurt a little bit. "of course i miss you, idiot. i mean, i miss your mouth so much, too -- it'd look so, so fucking pretty wrapped around my cock right now. god, i'm sure you'd love it; you're such a slut for my cock, aren't you, josh? you'd look up at me through those beautiful eyelashes and beg with those big brown eyes if you can touch yourself..." 

josh can't help himself -- his cock is causing his jeans to tent obscenely; it's straining against the denim because josh is an asshole and didn't pack enough clean underwear for their tour. they won't be home for another week, and he's struggling. "god, you're so fucking --" 

"i know," tyler gasps, and josh can just imagine his head jerking back, hitting his pillows as he jerks his cock. "i know, baby, i know. are you touching yourself? are you imagining it's me?" tyler asks, and josh seriously _cannot_ do this anymore. he puts his phone on speaker -- the rest of the guys had scrambled together enough money to rent a hotel room, but josh opted out; he's at his limit for sleeping in the same bed as three other guys for this leg of the tour -- and his hands find the button of his jeans with ease. he pops it and undoes his zipper, lifting his hand to spit in it before he wraps it around the base of his cock. he groans at the sensation, and tyler laughs on the other end of the line -- like, he fucking _laughs_ , what a piece of _shit_ \-- before groaning out a "just like that baby." 

"jesus, tyler. you're going to be the fucking death of me -- waking me up at god knows what hour the night before a show so you can fucking jerk off." 

"you love me," tyler mumbles, whining as josh imagines he's sliding the pad of his thumb across his slit. "tell me where you are, tell me what you want me to do to you there." 

"bossy," josh snorts, pumping himself for a moment before he presses his tongue against the roof of his mouth to keep himself from moaning out tyler's name. 

"that's not an answer, dun." 

"i'm in the van," josh mumbles, and when tyler clears his throat, he repeats it clearer. "i'm, uh, sleeping in the van because i didn't want to sleep with the rest of the guys. i just wanted some peace for a while, but i obviously didn't get that --"

"are you giving me attitude right now? i'm getting you off and you're giving me attitude," tyler cuts him off, and josh rolls his eyes. 

" _i'm_ getting _you_ off, meaning i can give you all the attitude i want. anyways, i'm in the van and i'm thinking about you between my legs, fucking me senseless into the seats." tyler groans something low, exhaling heavily. 

"jesus, when you get back we might have to do that. i bet you look so good right now. you always look so good." 

josh's face goes from white to burning red in seconds, and he takes a heavy breath as he squeezes his cock. there's already a heat burning low in his stomach, on the verge of uncoiling into his orgasm. he'd almost be embarrassed, but he hasn't gotten off at all for the entire tour so far, so he deserves a quickie.  _just a little bit longer_ , he thinks. there's a desperation in tyler's breathing which tells him he's not far off from his own climax. "where are you?" 

"in my bed, in my dorm," tyler gasps, "i'm thinking about you riding my cock. i mean, after i eat you out and make you fall apart ahead of me. you look so beautiful on top of me, josh. you're always so desperate to come, but you never do -- you know better than that, huh?" josh whimpers out an agreement, and he can hear the grin in tyler's tone. "god, i want you so bad." 

"i want you too," josh groans as he twists his wrist, feeling a slight discomfort with the fact that it feels nothing like how it does when tyler jerks him off. "i can't wait until i get back and you can fuck me in my own bed. this van is killing my back." tyler laughs, calling josh an 'old man' under his breath. "are you close? i need to come, tyler, please." his voice cracks with desperation, and tyler giggles a little bit. his voice is so beautiful. josh loves him. 

"yeah, baby, i'm close. you can come if you want to." 

josh shakes his head, biting the skin on the inside of his cheek. he realizes after a moment that tyler can't see him, so he vocalizes his thoughts with a "no, no, i can't. need you to come first" as his hand stutters where it's wrapped around the base of his cock. 

"good boy," tyler hums before gasping josh's name loudly. josh is fully convinced that his name was made purely so tyler could scream it when he came. the call falters for a few minutes -- tyler coming down from his orgasm, and josh chasing his own. "have you come yet?" tyler asks a few moments later, voice low and heavy. 

"not yet," josh responds. 

"come for me, baby. you've been so good for me, you deserve to come -- i want to hear those pretty sounds you make when you hit your climax. i love knowing you have your hand wrapped around your cock for me, getting off to the thought of me. you're so perfect for me," josh's brain goes into overdrive at tyler's words, and his body doesn't even let him hear tyler finish before he's coming over his fist and his abdomen. he breathes heavy for a moments before swirling his fingers in the sticky mess on his stomach, sucking his fingers into his mouth and moaning obscenely for tyler. he can hear him groan, fumbling with his phone. 

"you're gonna kill me, josh. you gotta give me a couple minutes before i can go again." josh laughs at tyler, glancing at his phone momentarily. 

"it's almost two am, anyways. i should probably try to sleep some more before the rest of the guys wake up and we have to hit the road again. if you go again, send me some pictures, alright?" josh mumbles, and tyler makes a noise of agreement. "i gotta go, we'll talk later. text me when you get up." 

"yeah, yeah, i know. you know, i'm serious about that shit when you get back, though -- i need you in my bed, honey." josh's eyelashes flutter at the pet-name and he stifles a quiet moan. "bye, joshua. talk soon." 

"bye," he replies quietly, waiting for the tell-tale click of their call ending. josh discards his phone back onto the floor as he rolls his shoulders back into the van seat, groaning with discomfort. he probably should've gone into the hotel room with the rest of the guys. he reaches out blindly for something to clean up with, humming with mild satisfaction as he finds an old mcdonald's napkin. pulling his jeans up and re-buttoning them, josh leans forward and drops the napkin into an old paper bag that holds candy wrappers and water bottles. he rolls back over onto his stomach and tucks his face into the junction of the seat, trying to drown out the world of tyler joseph. it doesn't really work, seeing as josh is mildly in love with him -- (there's nothing mild about it) -- and he falls asleep to the thought of tyler's arms wrapped around his middle as they lay together. 

(he's pretty fucked.)

**Author's Note:**

> @ holdingnotoyou in places like tumblr/twitter.


End file.
